Is This Seat Taken?
by HappyLaura
Summary: Written for a prompt at the glee kink meme! Rachel sits on Quinns lap during glee and smuttyness occurs!


**A/N: This was filled for a prompt over at the glee_kink_meme, my first time filling one :) let me know what you think. And let me know if there are any mistakes I did check but I didn't have much time. Well enjoy!**

"... and as the _captain _of this club, it is simply my responsibility to make sure everyone is putting in the effort that is clearly deemed necessary. Now I am aware that with my superior talent we are more than capable of winning nationals, but I for one believe it to simply look completely unprofessional if my team mates are not pulling their weight. So everyone is going to have to meet me on a one-on-one basis so I can train you to the best of my abilities and then-" At this Rachel was suddenly cut off by an angry Latina.

"OH MY GOD. Somebody get the hobbit to shut the hell up, it is too early in the freakin' day to be dealing with this."

"Santana that was extremely rude of you, I had not yet finished my sentence. Now you may not want to better your singing abilities, but maybe you should be considerate of your fellow glee clubbers and-"

"For fucks sake Berry, look around... does it look like _anyone _is even the slightest bit interested in what you have to say?" Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in a huff at once again being interrupted by Santana, however she did cast a quick glance over the rest of the glee club. Only to find, in her horror, that Santana was absolutely right; Mr Schu was sitting on the piano stool with his chin resting on his hand and a faraway look on his face, Mercedes was painting her fingernails, Kurt was checking his reflection in the mirror and just about everyone else was zoned out. To say Rachel was hurt would be a bit of an understatement, and instead of arguing she simply flicked her hair over her left shoulder and turned swiftly to make a dramatic exit.

Yet it seemed even her storms outs were doomed to be interrupted today when Mr Schu addressed her with a sharp tone,

"Rachel, I did not give you permission to leave. Just because you aren't being listened to doesn't mean that the rest of the hour will be unnecessary. Please take a seat." The diva wanted to call him out on the unfairness of the situation and reprimand him for once again neglecting her voice as the captain, however she had had a long day and just didn't have it in her. So, somewhat begrudgingly she turned back around to find a seat, only to find there wasn't one.

"Umm Mr Schu, there isn't even a seat for me to sit in. It would appear that fate has played a role and decided I shall no be present for this class." She went to leave once more, before he let out a loud sigh (because he was really eager to perform the Jay-Z song he had planned for them), grabbed her wrist and pushed her gently back into the room.

"Yes, Coach Sylvester took three of our chairs earlier so we are one short. I will not have you storming off yet again. So just sit on someone's lap or something." With this he turned to the board and started the lesson. Rachel remained by the door... she was meant to _sit _on someone's lap? Well that was just completely uncalled for and by the fact that everyone in the club quickly averted eye contact with her it would seem that none of them wanted her anywhere near them anyway. The diva rolled her eyes and was just about to make herself comfortable on the (Ewww) floor before the soft voice of Quinn Fabray called her over. Rachel looked up at her questioningly and was met with a devilish smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

"Just sit on my lap Berry. Even you don't deserve to sit on this disgusting floor." The brunette took a second to contemplate the offer, she had two options either sit on the ground which was admittedly very dirty (was that gum?) or sit on the lap of the scariest person alive? But Quinn did seem sincere and didn't appear to have any ulterior motives, so she opted for the latter.

"Well, it is very dirty and I really don't want to ruin this skirt... Ok, Quinn thank you very much." And with that she confidently strolled over to the blonde and awkwardly perched herself on the girls knee's. She quickly turned her attention to Mr Schu who was once again trying to dance like a teenager (sigh) and she saw that the rest of the glee club hadn't even noticed her exchange with the cheerio. It was quite disheartening really, that no-one seemingly cared about her, and only her _enemy_ offered her refuge from the horrors of the choir room floor. It was safe to say that Rachel was highly irritated and almost couldn't contain it, she became fidgety as she huffed and puffed at the injustice of the situation. What she didn't notice was the sharp intake of breath Quinn took at her ministrations and that she was quickly arousing the cheerleader with every innocent grind down into the girls core.

She did however notice when the girls soft hands rested on the bare skin of her thighs, and she was almost embarrassed at how wet one touch had made her. She tensed up but kept her eye's straight ahead and firmly on her teacher because it was hard enough trying to deny her physical attraction to Quinn Fabray without the girl touching her in inappropriate places and it was really unfair that- Oh my! Did Quinn just _caress_ her thigh? Rachel let out an almost inaudible gasp as the blonde continued her ministrations and she turned her head sharply to look at her accusingly, but Quinn just smirked, shrugged and then pushed her hands up a little higher just under her skirt.

Rachel bit her lip to hold in a moan, because with the shortness of her skirt the blonde was uncomfortably close to her quickly dampening underwear. Fearing that someone would see Rachel scanned the rest of the room, but with them being in the back corner no-one could see them without turning around quite considerately. As she was looking Quinn sat up a little straighter and the diva could feel her warm breath by her ear, it was, well it felt incredibly and Quinn definitely had to have felt the shiver that ran through her body. Just when she felt like she was having a sensory over load Quinn started to whisper in her ear, and that in itself made her want to cry out,

"God, you love it don't you. Me touching you," Quinn lightly scratched her nails along the girls legs causes a whimper to fall from her mouth, "in front of everyone. What would they say if they saw how easy you were for me?" Rachels eyes rolled into the back of her head, it was all too much, she felt so close to release and Quinn hadn't even touched her yet. The things she was saying was just doing something to her and she found herself practically quivering on the girls lap.

"What would Finn say if he saw his two ex-girlfriends _fucking _right behind him?" Rachel groaned internally, god Quinn was being so, so.. _dirty?_ And it was turning her on like never before. "What would your Dad's say if they found out you let someone pound you with their fingers during a lesson?" With those words Quinn cupped her mound roughly and sank her teeth into her neck and Rachel very nearly screamed out, but she simply could not be caught in this position so instead she bit down on her lip until she tasted the bitter copper of her blood.

"Fuck Rachel, you're such a fucking slut, I can feel how wet you are for me," the blonde started palming at her clit and Rachel started to practically hump the girls hand, too turned on to be ashamed of her actions. "God, just look at you, so desperate that you're humping my hand. You want this don't you? Just say the word and I'll stop, but if not then I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't even know where you are any more." Quinn was getting aggressive now and was practically slamming her palm against the brunettes underwear, Rachel didn't even know how to speak any more.

"So tell me Rachel, do you want me to stop?" At her question the blonde stopped her movements but didn't pull her hand away and Rachel felt like crying because she was _so close._ The brunette lent her head back so it was resting on Quinns shoulders and turned so her mouth was next to her ear,

"Please, d-don't stop." As soon as the words left her mouth the cheerleader seemed to go into a sort of frenzy as she pulled one arm tightly around the diva's waist and drew her tightly against her body, then with her other arm she pushed her hand under the girls skirt and continued to rub against her clit over her underwear.

Rachel whimpered in relief, but knew it wasn't enough, she was greedy and wanted more.

"Pu-pull them aside. Touch – _oh god –_ touch me." Quinn certainly did not need to be told twice and quickly pushed the soaked underwear aside and ran her fingers through the girls dripping folds. As soon as contact was made Rachel ground down into the other girl causing a soft groan to fall from Quinns lips, she smiled slightly in satisfaction knowing that the blonde was just as turned on as she was. The smile was soon wiped off her face to be replaced with a look of completely desperation when slender fingers dropped down to circle her entrance.

"Jesus Berry, you're so fucking wet for me. You just wait. I am going to fuck you so hard. But you've got to be quite, can't have anyone finding out what an easy slut you are can we? Do you understand? One sound and I stop." Rachel nodded quickly before the blonde had even finished, she didn't know what was turning her on more, Quinns fingers or her words. She quickly decided that it was _definitely_ her fingers when two of them were slowly pushing up inside her. Jesus Christ! She had done this to herself before, of course but never had it ever felt so amazing. She was embarrassed by how close she was already.

"Urgh! Fuck, you are so tight. I can't wait to stretch you properly with a strap-on." God! If anything was going to make her come it was the idea of Quinn ramming into her with a strap-on and the realisation that the blonde wanted to do this again? Rachel felt giddy, but mostly turned-on.

By now Quinn was pounding two of her slender fingers deep inside of her, curling at every withdrawal and pushing back in harder than the last time. Every time she pulled out Rachel didn't believe that she could go any harder or faster but she was proven wrong every single time, and for once in her life Rachel Berry was more than happy to be wrong. The diva started to meet every thrust with a rise of her hips, trying to pull Quinn in even deeper, she soon realised that the blonde was moaning herself every time her ass ground back down on the girls lap. Wanting her to get pleasure from this as well the brunette started slamming her hips down harder and grinding straight against Quinns core before rising them back up.

"F-Fuck Rach, you're so fucking _sexy. _And you better drench my hand in your cum, I want to smell you on me for the rest of the day." They were sweating now and breathing loudly, with the difficulty of holding in their screams and the burning of their muscles. But neither stopped, they were so close to falling off the edge, they could feel the heat bursting under the surface of their beings begging to be released. They could feel the tell-tale aching in the pits of their stomachs, the almost painful clenching of their cores and the tightening of their chests. It was almost to much, but neither dared to slow down, if anything they got impossibly faster. Rachel rammed her hips almost brutally against the blondes core and Quinn fucked the brunette unrelentingly with her fingers, ignoring the almost unbearable pain of the muscles in her arms. They were moving against each other so violently now that the chair was moving slightly against the ground, yet despite their impending orgasms not a sound could be heard from them apart for the scrape of metal against the choir room floor, this was luckily being covered over by the music of the glee club.

"Shit! Rach, I'm going to – _fuck – _I'm gonna, I'm, fuck, cum! You better cum for me, NOW!" With lightening speed Quinn pulled her left arm away from Rachels waist to cover the other girls mouth, while she simultaneously bit down on the brunettes neck while her right hand brought her to an earth shattering orgasm.

Rachel was so glad that Quinn covered her mouth, otherwise her screams would definitely be heard, combined with the curling of fingers and the whispered demands Rachels insides clenched impossibly tight before an overwhelming release over took her. She sunk down against Quinn and her ass hung over the edge of the other girls knees and she lost all control of her muscles and bucked aggressively against the still moving fingers. She felt her own juices gushing out of her and dripping down her thighs as her orgasm went on for an impossible amount of time. Her eyes watered and her breathing became almost impossible with her inner screams, and then just like that it was over and Quinn was pulling her fingers out from her slowly and she continued to quiver with aftershocks. And for once in her life Rachel Berry was lost for words.

Quickly recovering Quinn pulled the brunette up onto her lap once more and held her tightly as they both tried desperately to catch their breath and control their vibrating muscles. Scanning the room quickly she thanked the Lord that no-one had noticed and quickly turned her attention to making themselves look presentable and not like they had just fucked like rabbits in the back of the room. When Rachels final aftershock was over she glanced over her shoulder at Quinn who was smoothing down her hair, when eye contact was made the blonde offered her a bashful smile and a cheeky wink before raising a pale hand up to push some brunette locks behind her ear. Rachel blushed at the sweetness of the moment, and took a moment to appreciate the irony of the fact that they were getting shy _after _they came all over each other.

They quickly broke eye contact when the bell rang signalling the end of the day. Rachel shot up quickly seemingly forgetting where they were as she darted her eyes quickly around the room in a look not dissimilar to that of a dear in the headlights. At this Quinn chuckled adoringly at the singer who, when she realised they had not been caught, offered a giggle of her own.

"So Quinn, where I realise we are doing this a bit backwards, I would like to ask you to accompany me back to my home this evening. To partake in various activities, including watching films and eating popcorn. Can I tempt you with that offer?" Rachel was exceedingly nervous that she was going to be shot down by the HBIC but was pleasantly delighted when the blonde broke out in a massive grin and pulled the diva out of the choir room.

Little did they know that the rest of the glee club, despite missing the activities _during_ the lesson, definitely saw the events that just took place.

"Huh? Did we miss something?"


End file.
